Ein Fab,Our Son
by Wr1
Summary: Amanda and Eddie are best friends what happens when he leaves for uni? What will happen when they meet each other again sixteen years later in Waterloo Road?Some of it's going to be in welsh but there will be a translation. Slightly AU because Rachel and Eddie can speak welsh for reasons that will be explained.
1. Pregnant

Ein Fab,Our Son. Some of it's going to be in Welsh but there will be a translation. Slightly AU because Rachel and Eddie can speak Welsh for reasons that will be explained. Jane (Rachel's mother) was Fenshaw when she married her daughters father and is now Mason because she remarried.

Pregnant...Pregnant...Pregnant.

It mocked a sixteen year old Amanda Fenshaw. She peered down at the pathetic piece of plastic in her hands, the result spinning around in her mind. Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. How could she be pregnant at sixteen? Actually, she knew how but they were careful weren't they?

What was she going to do? The father had left for university in America and she was SIXTEEN! They only did as a way to say a proper goodbye after they had known each other since she was born when he was two. How could she raise a child and still attend school? Amanda peered down at the pregnancy test again. Wiping the tears away from her cheeks, she slowly stood up from the white bath ledge. Her hands trembled on the door handle as she pulled it down. She had to take the first step.

Telling her mother.

Amanda slowly made her way downstairs, knowing her sister and brother were in school after she stayed home saying she wasn't feeling very well. Her hands were still clutched around the pregnancy test all the way down. The living room door was open and as she peered through she could see her mother sitting on the brown material of the sofa in the corner of the room. Amanda's heart beat faster as she entered the living room, her hands behind her back. Her mother immediately looked up and saw her daughter had been crying, "what's wrong, love?"

Amanda didn't know what to say. The words that she wanted to form weren't willing to come out of her mouth. More tears fell as her mother began to look more and more concerned on the way her daughter was behaving. Amanda stood still until she went for it and showed her mother the pregnancy test that was hidden behind her back. Amanda's mother simply stared at it before looking back up at her daughter who was ready to have a break down, "who's the father?"

"Who do you think?" Was Amanda's reply as her mother softened her expression and standing up to give her daughter a hug, "it was only meant to be a goodbye." Amanda mumbled into her mothers' shoulder.

"I know, love. Don't worry we'll get through this. Together and it's up to you if you want to tell him or not."

"I can't tell him, mum. He's in America and I don't want him to drop everything to come back, "Amanda explained as they both sat down on the sofa.

"Well, you're going to have to tell his parents. They only live next door, they're going to find out eventually, "Amanda nodded her head as she snuggled into her mother's side who still couldn't believe her daughter was pregnant.

"I'll tell Eddie's parents later," Amanda concluded as she fell asleep at her mother's side.

9 months later.

"I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't do it!" Mandy screamed as a contraction hit her. Her mother was sat by her side,wiping her daughters' clammy forehead and clutching her daughters' hand.

"Yes you can, love! Yes you can," her mother replied stroking her daughters' flushed face as Mandy repeatedly shook her head. It hadn't been the easiest year for them; far from it. The pregnancy had been difficult, the arguments, Jane getting married, mood swings, school, trying to get the grandparents to keep it quiet, not telling the father and home life in general.

A loud groan and the creek of the door opening shook Jane out of her thoughts. Jane faintly heard Amanda strain a yes in the background as reality of the situation begun to sink in. It physically pained her as she watched her daughter scream and cry in agony. Jane only took her eyes off of her when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Mrs Mason, can I have a word?" She whispered in her ear, gesturing towards the door. Jane nodded her head and went to get up when a weak voice interrupted her.

"Don't leave me,mum,"Amanda spoke as tears of pain were streaming down her face.

"I won't, darling. The nurse just wants a quick chat with me. I'll only be a couple of minutes," she reassured, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

A couple of minutes later both the women had entered back into the room. Jane had a look of concern and elation plastered on her face as she sat down next to her daughter, taking her hand again.

"Mands,they think it'll be best for you if had an operation. If you have it you'll be in less pain and they think it's going to be a while until you actually give birth. What do you think?" She asked removing her daughters damp hair into a ponytail. All that Amanda could reply with was a weak nod as Jane told the nurse.

"We'll get you ready then," the nurse concluded before she left the room, leaving mother to console daughter.

Not half an hour later Amanda was laid down flat on her back as they started the operation. Jane was allowed in as she insisted, so she stayed out-of-the-way and sat next to her daughters' head, which was turned to face her mother. Jane was forty, her hair had begun to grey at the roots, but her caramel eyes still looked as if they belonged to a twenty year old.

"Mum, tell me about dad," Amanda said. Jane smiled weakly at her daughter. Amanda knew her dad up until she was fourteen, that was when he died saving Amanda in a river. Amanda always liked to hear stories about her father when she was ill or needed comforting. The one thing that still haunted her though was watching her dad die after he save her, it made her feel guilty and as if it was her fault although everyone around had tried to convince her over the years that it wasn't. The only thing that had kept her going up until nine months ago was Eddie.

"Your dad was a Welshman. Proud to be and all. You were the only one he ever taught Welsh ,you and Eddie..."And so the story of her father continued throughout the operation.

Three hours later Amanda lay in the hospital bed, her baby boy in her arms, sleeping peacefully. Family and friends had been to visit but it was just Jane and Amanda now.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Jane asked, stroking her sleeping grandsons' cheek.

"Oliver James Fenshaw. Oliver after dad and James after Eddie's father. He always said he wanted to name his child after his dad," Mandy smiled as Jane wrapped her arm around her daughters' shoulders.

"It's a lovely name. You'll have to help me pick some in five months time," Jane sneakily added in hoping Amanda would pick up on the meaning, which she did as her head snapped up to look at her mother.

"You're pregnant?" Amanda asked unbelievably.

"Yep,found out today," her mother replied with a beaming smile on her face as Mandy nodded and smiled back as she went to close her eyes to go to sleep her mother said," your father would be so proud of you."

"How do you know?" Amanda mumbled sleepily.

"I just do."


	2. Returning

_**Rachel's 32,Ollie 16 and Eddie 34. Ollie has made quite a bit of money from the computer game thing, I just thought it would be different to have them go from nothing to really rich. Everything will be explained in future chapters.**_

"OLIVER JAMES FENSHAW GET YOUR ARSE DOWN THESE STAIRS NOW!" Rachel shouted up the stairs to her sixteen year old son. They were starting Waterloo Road today. Well, returning for Rachel. It had been fourteen years since she last stepped foot into that school. She was nervous and she wasn't going to deny it, the thought of anyone recognising her made her stomach churn.

"Alright mum. Chill," Ollie said calmly bouncing down the stairs. He was a good-looking boy, tall, brown hair that was spiked and sparkling caramel eyes like his mothers. Ollie was dressed smartly but casual with his white tight shirt un-tucked from his black jeans, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and a black waistcoat that had not been buttoned up hung loosely from his shoulders. He wore black dress shoes which were polished and his Waterloo Road tie was hung a little loosely around his neck.

"I would if I wasn't so bloody nervous," Rachel replied as she slipped her black knee-length boots on underneath her boot cut black trousers and her purple blouse. Rachel's hair was blonde (like her hair in Shadow man) and slightly straightened but not too much. Grabbing her briefcase and his school bag they made their way out and into Rachel's Audi.

"Stop panicking, mum. I'm sure most of your teachers have either moved on or are six-foot under by now," Ollie joked as the engine started.

It had been a tough few years since Ollie had been born. Jane fell ill and couldn't work, Sam her step father was made redundant and her older brother Danny had just shipped and left for Australia with his Fiancé when he was eighteen and they haven't heard from him since. Rachel then was left to look after everyone including Mel, Ollie and her younger sister Katie who had been born that year. This was when she made the worst decision in her life and went into prostitution. No one knew and the only people who know now are her family and Eddie's parents who helped out as much as they could but they had their own family to look after as well. Her mum only found out when she had a phone call from the hospital saying Amanda was in a bad condition. That's when the truth came out. No one could contact Eddie at the time either because no one knew where he was. He didn't contact anyone; not even his mother.

"Mum...can you drop me off a few streets away from the gates? It's just no offense or anything I don't want anyone knowing that I'm the headmistress' son yet," Ollie asked hoping not to offend his mother. Rachel nodded her head as she continued to remember the years after that. Ollie when he got older helped a lot. When he was thirteen he got a job to help Rachel out who was still struggling to cope with paying all of her university fees and since he's had more and more jobs. Ollie had done little hobbies to make extra money as well such as making apps and computer games and selling them off. Actually he's done well with that and made a few quid out of it. Rachel honestly wouldn't have been able to cope if she didn't have Ollie by her side.

"I know, Ol. I wouldn't want anyone knowing that I'm related to the head teacher," Rachel chuckled as she imagined her mother running a school.

"At least we're on the same page then," Oliver replied cheekily.

"Watch it Oliver I could still announce it in assembly if that's what you want?" Rachel was met with silence," that's what I thought." They sat in silence for the next five minutes. Rachel wondering how much it had changed and Ollie wondering how hard it was going to be to fit in. That's the one thing that really bugged him. He's never had much of a social life, he's always had to go out to work. He'll do anything for his family if he had to and he doesn't resent going out to work it's just that since he was thirteen he's not really had that many friends. Rachel sensed that Oliver was regretting not having a proper childhood and she felt guilty about that. That's why she decided that he didn't have to work anymore Rachel could cope with the pay that she was now gaining. Rachel glanced over at her son and smiled sadly, sixteen years really does fly by.

"I love you, Ol. You know that right?" Rachel said taking a glance at her son who was playing on his phone as they stopped at a traffic light.

"I know you do, mum. I love you too," Oliver replied as Rachel smiled at him and set off in the car again.

"I can't believe I'm going back to this old place again. When I left I never wanted to return and now I'm running the bloody thing!" Rachel exclaimed weirdly as she drove again.

"What's Waterloo Road like?" Ollie asked Rachel, curious about what he was letting himself in for. Rachel chuckled slightly before replying.

"If it's anything like it was when I went there you won't cope," Rachel replied as a look of worry spread across the sixteen year olds face.

"Serious?"

"No, it's ok honestly. It's a little rough and busy but you'll get used to it. I'll show you around the school when you've got a free period and explain to you," Rachel reassured him," hey I survived." Oliver laughed as Rachel stopped her car next to the curb.

"I'll see you in school," Ollie said as he got out of the car, swinging his backpack onto his back.

"Ok, love. Don't be too late. I want you in the hall for assembly. Love you," Rachel instructed as she rolled the window up. Oliver shook his head as his mother sped off, leaving him to walk on his own. He glanced at his watch. Crap! They were both late.


	3. Hello stranger

Rachel drove into the gates of Waterloo Road, she sighed a breath of relief as she noticed that the bell had only rung five minutes ago. Rachel knew they were going to be late but Oliver was going to be really late. Rachel banged her head on her steering wheel as she decided to leave her bags in there and go and meet Ria who was waiting for her on the steps.

Rachel opened the front door of her car, grabbing her handbag and locking it back up after her she walked towards the place,"welcome to Waterloo Road." Ria greeted as Rachel shook her hand.

"Sorry I'm late, my son was being a bit of a pain this morning," Rachel explained as Ria laughed slightly.

"How old is he?" She asked curiously obviously thinking that Rachel's son was younger than what he actually is.

"Sixteen. He's on his way, starting with me today but he doesn't want anyone to know that the headmistress is his mother,"Rachel smiled as she stared at the building in front of her. Ria had a look of astonishment on her face, Rachel couldn't be more than thirty and she had a son.

"Sorry for being rude but how old are you?" Ria asked as Rachel caught on to her meaning.

"I had him when I was sixteen. His father was my best friend," that's all the detail that Rachel was willing to go through.

"Right. Let's head off for assembly your deputy has probably already started it, you can introduce yourself and then I'll give you a tour,"Ria explained not knowing that Rachel used to go to this school.

"Don't worry about the tour, this was my old comprehensive," Rachel smiled as they made their way to the hall doors. Ria nodded her head as Rachel peered through the glass doors. All the children were sat on the chairs and she begun to get nervous, a few teachers were scattered the hall and none of them seemed to be interested in what was being said. Rachel was soon about to change that.

"Stay here I won't be a minute I'll introduce your name and then you come in,"Ria instructed as Rachel nodded, trying to calm her beating heart. From what she had seen Waterloo Road hadn't changed much since she had last been here. In the background she could faintly hear her name being said and took this as her cue to enter.

Rachel entered confidently into the room, all eyes were staring at her as a few boys wolf-whistled it wasn't until she was in the middle of the aisle did she notice who was on stage and the person on stage didn't notice who the headmistress was until he looked at her. Smiles grew on their faces.

"Well, hello stranger," Eddie grinned as she made her way towards the stage obviously he had a few questions on why she changed her name after hearing her introduction but that could wait until later.

"Edward Daniel Lawson, what a surprise it is seeing you here," Rachel replied as everyone around them looked on shockingly that they all ready knew each other with murmurs of 'I bet it was a one night stand' flying around.

"Don't say my full name. You sound like my mother," Eddie whined as he helped her up onto the stage.

"Susan's not that bad, Eddie. But how would you know you haven't seen her in the past sixteen years," Rachel whispered the last part into his ear as he hugged her.

"Ye, I know. I missed you all so much though," Eddie replied dejectedly as they let go and Rachel stood in front of the gawping children as she struggled not to laugh.

"Ok, before you ask yes I know Mr Lawson we...we used to work together in our old school didn't we?" Rachel covered up as Eddie nodded playing along," Right as you know my names Rachel Mason and I'm your new head teacher. Now there's no point pulling the wool over my eyes in this school because I know what it's like," Rachel explained.

"Ye probably from the newspapers giving us bad reputation," Bolton shouted out as the kids and adults around him nodded their heads.

"Not from newspapers but from experience. I'm an ex student so I know what this school is..." Everyone was brought out of their shock and Rachel was cut off when the hall doors flew open again and Ollie stepped through. Rachel was worried now Eddie and Ollie were going to meet for the first time and she was scared that Eddie would work it out. Hopefully he still had no common sense to work it out.

"OI! You're late! Name and reasoning?" Eddie shouted as Rachel gave Oliver a sad smile as he made his way sheepishly down to the spare seat near the front, all female eyes on him as the boys looked away jealous, "I said name and reasoning!"

"Reason was because my mother dropped me off a few streets away and she didn't notice the time," Ollie said as Rachel mouthed sorry to him secretly," and my name is Ollie; Oliver James Fenshaw." He said plonking down onto the seat.

"Fenshaw?" Eddie whispered and turned to Rachel as Rachel inwardly cringed, but before he said anything Rachel quickly cut him off.

"Oliver yw fy mab, Eddie," Rachel explained in Welsh so no one could understand them. Now the whole hall was confused. _(Oliver is my son, Eddie.)_

"Dy fab?" Eddie asked still profound as he sat down on the seat. _(Your son?)_

"Byddwn ni'n siarad amdano hyn ar ol, peidiwch ag dewud unrhywbeth!" Rachel said sternly and turned back to speak to the hall who had already learnt a lot about their headmistress. _(We'll speak about this later, don't say anything.)_


	4. Staff curiosity and bets

Chapter 4

The whole hall had now dispersed and gone back to their registration classes. "Ollie!" Rachel shouted as he was making his way out of the hall. Each staff member had gone back to the staff room; all except Eddie.

"Yep?" He said turning to face his mother.

"I'll come and enrol you during first lesson. Stay out of trouble!" Rachel warned as Eddie shook his head any child of Rachel's is surely to misbehave.

"I'll try," Oliver replied as he waved to Eddie and Rachel. Rachel shook her head and rolled her eyes turning back to Eddie who immediately hugged her again. Rachel sighed before hugging him back, resting her head on his shoulder. Sixteen years it had been since they last saw each other. Sixteen years since they last spoke to each other and sixteen years since Oliver was born. The truth was going to come out one day, sooner or later but Rachel was really hoping it would be later rather than sooner.

Flashback

"I don't want you to leave, Eddie," Amanda said as they laid on Eddie's bed in his bedroom, watching a DVD with loads of junk food strewn around them.

"I know you don't, darling. I don't want to leave you either," Eddie said as he brought Rachel in for a hug, as her head laid on his chest. Amanda really didn't know what she would do without him, he'd been her best friend since she was born and now he was leaving for university. Tears ran down her face as Eddie ran his hands through her hair.

"Promise me one thing," Mandy stated as she lifted her head up from his chest to face his. Eddie smiled sadly as he wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"Anything," Eddie replied solemnly .

"Promise me that one day we'll see each other again because I know what you're like you won't keep in touch," Amanda said as she looked directly into his eyes, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"I promise," he said holding his small finger up to Amanda linked hers with his. They stayed liked that for a while until Mands spoke up again.

"We haven't had a proper goodbye, "she said suddenly making Eddie arch his eyebrows at her questioningly.

"What do you me..." Eddie never got to finish his statement as Amanda had kissed him. It took him a while to respond before he put one of his arms around her back and the other around entwined in her hair. Eddie then came to his senses and stopped to look at her," Mands..."

"Eddie I'm serious I want to say goodbye and this is the only way I can think of doing it," she explained as her cheeks blushed a bright red.

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked as he ran his thumb over her cheek. Amanda nodded her head as Eddie leaned in and kissed her again...

Back to present day.

Eddie left go of her to see her with a couple of tear tracks down her cheeks. Eddie smiled sadly at her before wiping them away. Rachel smiled up at him before slapping him across the face.

"What was that for?" Eddie asked as he clutched his stinging cheek, with Rachel giving him a stern look.

"I didn't expect you to keep in touch with me but you could've with your mother," she said as Eddie looked down guiltily.

"I know. I'm sorry," Eddie said as he sat down on the stage close to tears, "it's just a lot has happened and I don't know."

"A lot has happened? A lot has happened in my life, your mothers, your fathers and your..." Rachel all but shouted before trailing off at the end because she realised what she was about to say and that's not how she wanted to tell him.

"I'm sorry," Eddie apologised as Rachel sat down next to him on the stage.

"Well, you can make it up to them next week. Their coming to visit me and Ol. They're meeting me here," Rachel said tapping him on his knee before exiting the hall to go to brief the staff, Eddie trailing sadly behind.

Rachel entered the staff room to see all of the staff drinking coffee and discussing various pieces of gossip. To the sound of the staffroom door being opened everyone's heads shot round to face Rachel who was standing in the eye line of everyone and Eddie was leaning on the window sill behind her looking very sorry for himself.

"What's up with him?" Steph whispered to Matt, showing with her eyes who she was talking about.

"Probably had a bollocking already," Matt replied as he took a glance at Eddie.

"Right, this week I will be doing lesson inspections," Rachel explained as all the staff groaned," I know you don't like them and they're not formal. I just want to see how the children are doing in lessons."

"Will they be spot expectations or will we know when you're coming?" Tom asked curiously.

"Spot expectations," Rachel replied before leaving to go towards her office where her son was waiting. Eddie decided not to follow her and made his way over to make himself some coffee before sitting opposite Tom. Steph took her chance now to find out some gossip.

"So you and Miss Mason know each other?" She asked trying not to sound to curious as Eddie rolled his eyes and everyone else's ears picked up.

"Yep," he replied not really wanting to talk about it.

"Were you ever more than just friends?" Matt bombarded at him.

"No, only friends."

"How long for?" Davina questioned next. This is where Eddie paused to think about what he could say and luckily for him Rachel came through the door.

"Eddie, stop feeling sorry for yourself and come and help me," Rachel said beckoning him towards her and he took this as his chance to escape by leaping out of his seat and rushing towards Rachel. The staff watched on smirking to themselves before Steph quickly turned to face the bunch of teachers who were getting ready to leave for first lesson.

"Bet you all twenty quid by the end of the school year they'll be shagging," she said quite bluntly.

"Deal," all the teachers immediately replied.


	5. Graffiti

"What did you need help with, Rach?" Eddie asked as he walked beside Rachel, looking down at her.

"Nothing. Just thought they'd be interrogating you and you would need help," she explained as she opened the next door.

"Ye. Well you're bang on there," Eddie mumbled as Rachel chuckled slightly. Rachel turned to look at him.

"Mae neb i wybod am fy mab,Eddie," Rachel explained in Welsh as pupils were passing to get to their first class. (No one is to know about my son, Eddie.)

"Pam?" Eddie asked stupidly. (Why?)

"Achos mae ddim eisiau unrhywun i wybod," Rachel replied as she opened the door to her office and seeing her son sat at her desk. (Because he doesn't want anyone to know.) Eddie simply nodded his head as he spotted the sixteen year old boy, occupied on his phone at Rachel's desk.

"Shift from my seat you," Rachel said as she slapped her son lightly across the head. Oliver chuckled and shook his head before he moved, now noticing Eddie in the room. Then the bell suddenly went bringing the awkward silence to an end.

"I'll see you later, Rach. We need a catch up," Eddie said as he ran out of the door, in a hurry not to be late.

"Ye. Bye Eddie," Rachel laughed as she switched her laptop on. Turning to her son for the first time who was sat in the seat opposite her, arms crossed and eyebrow slightly raised. If Rachel was being honest she felt slightly intimidated.

"What?" Rachel asked as her son rolled his eyes.

"Who was that?" He asked in a sarcastic voice as Rachel sighed, she needed to tell her son but she didn't want Eddie to find out yet, but she couldn't keep it a secret because Eddie's mother was visiting next week.

"Eddie Lawson, he's the deputy," Rachel replied nonchalantly as she printed her sons timetable, who was luckily free for the next few lessons, so she could give him the tour.

"What did he mean by catch up?" Oliver carried on pestering.

"Eddie and me are old friends, that's all," Rachel answered her son as she told him to follow her out of the door," Eddie will be registering you and your first lesson is during third period."

"What have I got?" Ollie asked.

"Double maths," Rachel replied as Oliver groaned, walking down the stairs, when Rachel suddenly stopped to look up at the graffiti, "wait one minute." Oliver stopped and went to stand next to his mother as Rachel looked over the wall with her eyes when she found the place she wanted, in a corner. Pointing at it Ollie went to investigate, what he found was his mothers initials in graffiti. Ollie laughed as Rachel smiled at the memory of doing it.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh, Eddie I don't know what to put down!" Mandy whined as Eddie chuckled. The rest of the class had finished the spots they had been given to cover in graffiti._

_"One minute," he replied as he finished off his piece of wall. The two best friends stood next to each other as they stared at the blank and dull piece of wall, both in deep thought. Amanda's hands rested on her hips as Eddie ran his through his light brown hair and then resting them across his chest._

_"You've got ten minutes to finish and then tidy up for me," the art teacher instructed before disappearing down the stairs and back to his classroom. Eddie then turned to Amanda before turning back to the wall and sighing._

_"I think you're just going to have to think of something simple," Eddie said as he took a glance at the rest of the wall. No one had put their initials down and this way Amanda would always be apart of the school, "how about your initials?" Amanda snapped her head uo before sighing and nodding her head, it was the only idea that came into their head. Slowly Amanda started to sketch her initials into the wall in graffiti sort of writing and then spraying it in multi colours._

_"There done," Mands said as she stepped back and the turning to Eddie who immediately burst out laughing, "what's so funny?" Amanda asked oblivious as to why her best friend was laughing at her._

_"You've...got...paint...on...your...nose," Eddie managed to say in between laughter._

_"Oh haha," she replied sarcastically as Eddie walked up to her, wiping the paint from her nose._

_"There we go all better," he smiled as he linked arms with her, both of them walking back to their classroom._

**_Present day_**

"Mum...mum...MUM!" Oliver shouted as he waved his hand in front of his mothers face who had gone into a trance like state.

"Oh sorry Ol. I was in a world of my own there," she explained as she giggled slightly at the end.

"I could tell, where we off to next?"

"Uhh..." but before she could have a chance to respond she heard shouting coming from down the corridor. Quickly Rachel began to run towards the noise, leaving Oliver to run after his mother.

"OI what's going on here?!" Rachel shouted upon arriving. Immediately everyone and everything came to a halt, including Oliver who had never heard his mother shout like that before. "I said what is going on here?"

"Uh...sorry miss," one of the girls said as Rachel stared at the two young girls and three older boys.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked the older looking boy who was kissing his teeth and not paying any attention.

"Nothing," the boy replied as Rachel stood in front of him.

"Didn't sound like nothing," Rachel said, "what's your name?"

"Bolton," he replied taking a cursory glance at his headmistress.

"Right Bolton. My office now. The rest of you can either go to your lessons or show Oliver around the school when I sort Bolton out," Rachel instructed as the group dispersed. Oliver being dragged one end and Bolton walked off towards Rachel's office. This is when Rachel saw the graffiti on the wall before smirking slightly and then walking off towards her office.

"My names Aleesha, this is Dom, Paul and Danielle," Aleesha introduced them to Oliver who smiled pleasantly at each one of them. Then his eyes locked on the Danielle who was smiling shyly at the end of the half circle that surrounded him.

"My names Oliver but you can call me Ollie," he smiled as the lads nodded their heads.

"So, Ollie assuming you've spent some of the day with the new headmistress what is she like?" Paul asked as he walked next to Oliver as they began to walk down the corridors.

"She seems alright," he replied nonchalantly as he smirked slightly to himself glad that everyone was oblivious to his relation with the new head teacher.

"Well fit 'n all," Dom replied nudging Paul who laughed as Oliver began to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"So, Ollie where you from?" Aleesha asked as Oliver replied simply before his eyes landed on Danielle and that's where they seemed to stay throughout the tour. The rest of the group had noticed and couldn't help but snigger and giggle.

"So Bolton...like graffiti do you?" Rachel asked as she closed her office door and went and sat on her sofa as Bolton stood casually in the middle of the room.

"Ye," he replied simply.

"Why don't you come and sit down. You're not going to get a row," Rachel smiled kindly at him as Bolton came and sat opposite Rachel.

"You're not mad, miss?" Bolton asked as Rachel laughed slightly.

"I can't say I'm not but I'm not going to give you a row over a bit of graffiti when there's a wall full of it by the stairs," Rachel chuckled as Bolton nodded his head.

"How about I do you a deal?" Rachel asked as Bolton lifted his head.

"Go on," he replied interested in the offer Rachel was proposing.

"Ok you stay out of trouble for the next two years you're in school and you try your best. I'll find you a spare wall which you and your friends can decorate with graffiti, as long as if I can have a go," Rachel smiled as a beaming smile appeared on Bolton's face.

"Deal," Bolton replied as Rachel shook his hand.

"Give me to the end of the week to find a suitable place and then one day during the term I'll let you have a day to do it and I'll join you. Just nothing inappropriate or rude, ok?" She instructed as Bolton nodded his head, "off you go," she said pointing to the door.

"Thanks miss," Bolton thanked before scurrying out of the door as smile on his face.

"No problem," Rachel shouted after him before sighing and getting on with her paperwork.


	6. Ties and trees

_**Just to let you know it's set in the year 2013 so Oliver had just turned sixteen and begun sixth form. Bolton and that group are in sixth form. Rachel and Eddie are also going to be really childish in this fiction and only a bot grown up on occasions. Also, Rachel's going to mix with the children more and become a sort of friend/authorative figure. This is only because she's got a son and finds this as a way to bond woth the kids and to help them with pastoral care issues. Sorry if I rambled a bit, I just wanted to say . And PLEASE REVIEW, it makes my day and any suggestions on stupid stuff that would be great... :) **_

"Joyce, can you arrange an assembly for the sixth formers for last lesson today and inform the staff for me please?" She asked her secretary smiling kindly. Rachel wanted to know what the children were like and the only way of doing that was to get them involved in extra curriculum activities.

"Sure Miss Mason," Joyce nodded as she begun to send an email out to all the staff.

"Joyce, call me Rachel I'm not your teacher. Don't bother informing Mr Lawson I'll inform him when I do his spot inspection fourth lesson," Rachel replied as an evil grin formed on her face.

"Yep. By your face you've got something evil planned," Joyce laughed as Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe," Rachel replied before walking back into her office and started on the mountain of paperwork there was to get done.

Bolton sauntered back to his mates who were sat underneath one of the tree's near the back of the school. Dom and Paul were kicking a football around and Aleesha and Danielle talking to Oliver who had his back to the tree. Bolton whistled loudly to get the attention of everyone which worked as all their heads snapped up to meet his triumphant grin. Everyone now gathered around the tree to listen to what sort of punishment Bolton had received.

"Did you get hell, mate?" Dom asked.

"No, man," Bolton replied grinning, "Mason's alright man. No row just a deal," he replied not giving it away as the rest of the group had curious expressions on their face. All except Oliver who was texting his mother to find out what the deal actually was.

"Well spill," Alessha exclaimed as she sat down next to Bolton.

To: Mum

What deal did you do with Bolton?

To: Oliver

I'm sure he'll tell you. Where are you anyway? xx

To: Mum

Outside, by the tree near the back. Why ? x

To: Oliver

I'll come and show you...xx

Oliver shook his head before he started to pay attention to Bolton who had just started to tell the story to the rest of the group.

"I was in her office, like and I was just stood there before she said for me to come and sit down. Mason asked me if I liked graffiti and I said ye so we made a deal..."Bolton started before he was interrupted by Rachel herself.

"That if he stays out of trouble for the next year and promises me to do well in school then I'll find him a wall so him and his friends can graffiti on it," Rachel replied smiling as everyone looked at her astonished. Oliver just shook his head as Rachel winked slyly at him.

"And if you're allowed to have a go innit?" Bolton said as Rachel nodded her head.

"What you lot doing out here?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Just talking," Danielle replied smiling shyly up at her headmistress. Rachel smirked as she noticed Danny was sitting closely next to Danielle.

"Just stay out of trouble," Rachel warned.

"Oh c'mon miss it's not as if you never got into trouble," Ollie replied cheekily as Rachel raised her eyebrows at him.

"I never got into trouble," Rachel replied placing her hand next to her chest to sound offended.

"Oh ye right," Paul exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"Tell us one story miss and then we won't bother you again..." Aleesha laughed as the rest of the group put puppy dog faces on.

"PPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE!," They all whined together as Rachel laughed, sitting down in the group, next to Oliver.

"The girl your talking to seems nice," Rachel secretly whispered in Danny's ear as he blushed a bright red.

"Right what do you want to know?" Rachel queried.

"How old are you?" Bolton asked straight away as the rest of the group sniggered. Rachel laughed before she shook her head to indicate that she wasn't going to tell them, "fine," Bolton huffed.

"One question, one story then I've got to get back to work and I'm sure most of you have a lesson next?" She asked as all of the group except for Oliver and Danielle nodded.

"Umm...miss what's the worst thing you've done to a family member, friend or teacher?" Aleesha asked. Rachel knew what the worst thing was but she couldn't tell the children that it would just depress them if she explained about her father and the way Ollie shook his head was enough to tell her not to do it.

"Ummm...worst thing...the worst thing I've done is when I was sixteen me and my best friend spiked the teachers coffee in the staff room with vodka...probably shouldn't have told you that," Rachel giggled nervously as the kids looked at her astonished as Ollie shook his head," don't any of you dare do anything like that because now I know who it would be." The teens nodded at her as the bell rang and the everyone left to go to lesson except for Ollie and Danielle.

"Ol, can I speak to you for a minute?" Rachel asked as Ollie nodded his head.

"What?"

"Like her do you ?" Rachel asked darting her eyes to Danielle before concentrating Ollie again.

"No I don't," Oliver said as he begun to blush.

"You do!" Rachel pointed out like a child.

"Ok maybe a little bit," he replied with a shy smile on his face as Rachel smiled up at her son who was taller than her.

"Can you do me favour?" Rachel asked with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Ye ok," Ollie asked as he smiled over to Danielle who smiled back as Rachel smirked.

"Lift me up to the first branch of that tree," Rachel instructed as she slipped her boots off.

"What?! Why?!" Ollie asked arching his eyebrows up before laughing at his mother who was even shorter now without her heels.

"Because I'm short and you're tall and I need to get something that's up there," Rachel replied sarcastically at first before glancing back at the tree and then at Danielle who was a few meters away sitting on the grass," and then you can go back to chatting up the pretty girl over there."

"Her names Danielle and I wasn't chatting her up," Ollie replied defensively as they made their way back over to the tree.

"If you say so," Rachel replied as in a tone as if to say I don't believe you.

"Ready?" Ollie asked as Rachel nodded and Danielle was now closer watching in confusion.

"Yep," Rachel replied as Ollie lifted her up. Rachel grabbed the first branch before pulling herself up to sit on it, Danielle was now watching on in amusement. Rachel offered her hand to Ollie as she helped him up to sit next to her.

"One minute, Danielle. Miss Mason just wants to show me something," Oliver called over to Danielle who nodded and laughed before pulling out her phone and snapping a quick picture of them both sat on the tree branch.

"Do you know you asked me who Eddie was?" Rachel asked as Ollie nodded his head, she didn't know whether to tell him or go for the safe option. Assuming they were up on a tree branch she decided to go with the latter.

"Who is he?"

"He was my best friend in school and on his last day here before he went to uni, we climbed this tree and put two ties that should hopefully still be up here," Rachel answered as Oliver looked at his mother in shock. Oliver knew nothing of his father except for his grandparents and aunt, so he didn't know that Rachel and his father were best friends or that his father was indeed Eddie. Rachel started to climb the tree higher as Ollie sat still o the same branch. Rachel climbed to the very top of the tree, sitting on the branch that had hers and Eddie's initial carved into it.

Flashback

"I can't believe it's my last day here, Mands," Eddie replied gloomily as he sat next to his best friend on the branch at the very top of the tree.

"I know, darling. It must be surreal," Amanda replied as the smiled weakly at each other," what you doing?" She asked as she noticed Eddie carving something into the wood of the bark.

"Putting out initials in the tree. Look," Eddie said pointing at the two sets carved as best as he could do it into the tree. Amanda traced the dented wood with her fingertips before removing her tie and writing the date and her name on it in black permanent marker. Eddie looked at her, confusion on his face as she took his tie off of him and did the same to it only thins time writing his name down on it. Amanda smiled up at him before tying the ties securely around the tree branch that was in front of them, the ties were hidden so no one except for them would know that they were there.

"If one day we're both back in Waterloo Road together for some weird reason, one of us have to retrieve these ties," Amanda said pointing at them as Eddie nodded.

Present Day

Searching through the still luscious green leaves Rachel found the ties before untying them and hanging them untied around her neck. Quickly glancing back at their initials she smiled before climbing back down to Ollie. Handing him the ties to examine he smiled as he saw his mothers old initials on it and the date 21/6/97 (Eddie left school earlier).

"So, Mr Lawson knew you when you were Amanda?" Ollie asked as he handed the ties back to his mother.

"Ye. I've got a lot of explaining to do," Rachel sighed as she threaded the old and faded ties through her fingertips.

"Are you going to tell him the real reason?" Oliver asked his mother.

"I don't know," Rachel shrugged before jumping back down to the ground. Wrapping the two ties back around her neck she slipped her boots back on and waved at Danielle before sauntering back into the school. Ollie quickly jumped back down from the tree after he watched his mother leave and went back to sit over with Danielle.

"What did Mason want up in the tree?" Danielle asked and then began to laugh as the question sounded ludicrous.

"Just wanted to show me the view from up there, that's all," Ollie quickly covered up as he smiled at her.

"Whatever you say Fenshaw," she replied grinning before leaning back on the green grass to soak up the last of the sun they would probably get from now on.

"Ok, Harker," Ollie replied grinning like a Cheshire cat.


	7. Maths

(ok so I just worked out that it would be more understandable if Eddie's last day was in 1996 instead of 97'. Eddie and Rachel slept with each other on the same day as this meaning Ollie's birthday would be around the 27th of February 1997.)

Rachel was sat at her desk going through the first mountain of paperwork she had received that day. Sighing she glanced at the clock which hung on the wall directly opposite her. Rachel couldn't wait until fourth lesson, one reason was to wind Eddie up but she also wanted to get to know the children and she may as well start off in her son's maths class. As she scribbled her name at the bottom of the paperwork she threw her pen down as the bell for third period started, she had worked all through lunch reluctantly after deciding she needed to after she had a chat with the teen outside on the field during the previous lesson. Looking at her done pile and then at her unfinished pile she smiled as she realised that she had got through more than she had expected to have gone through. Closing her eyes briefly she leaned back and embraced the comfort that her chair offered her as her mind began to wander.

"Eddie's parents are coming next week and Oliver knows them as his grandparents, one of them is bound to work something out. Maybe, I should tell Eddie. No bad idea Rachel you can't tell him this soon just after you've seen each other again. I should tell Oliver but ask him to keep it a secret unless I lie to them both. Lies don't always work though. Oh, I'll just have to speak to Ollie and tell him sometime this week and I'll have to tell my mother to keep her gob shut... But I want it to be a surprise," Rachel thought, it slightly stressing her out at the moment. As she sat back up and began to write again there was a knock at the door. Commanding whoever it was on the other side to enter she put her pen back down and smiled kindly at Tom who had just walked through the door.

"I wondered if I could speak to you about the assembly you're holding this afternoon for the sixth formers?" Tom asked nervously as he approached his new boss for the first time on his own.

"Sure," Rachel said gesturing to one of the seats, smiling at the obviously nervous staff member that now sat in front of her.

"Right class, I will be your maths teacher for the next two years," Eddie smiled as half the class groaned in response, " oh c'mon I'm not that bad."

"No you're not sir it's just the thought of having maths for another two years that's killing us," Aleesha shouted out as Eddie chuckled at their can't be arsed attitude. Eddie then studied the class that sat in front of him. Most of the trouble makers were at the back and the quieter ones at the front. Eddie then noticed that Rachel's son was in his class, sitting at the back at a desk on his own. Eddie smiled at him and Ollie smiled back before Eddie started to address the whole class.

"Today we are going to be starting off with something relatively simple," Eddie explained as the class raised their eyebrows at him obviously not believing him," it's supposed to be simple for AS students. Trigonometry."

"Oh siiiirrr!" The class groaned as Eddie began to write the rules on the electronic white board.

"Now. Now it's not that bad," he chuckled as he begun his explanation.

An hour had now passed as Rachel had finally finished explaining the whole assembly to Tom who seemed to have relaxed a bit more. Rubbing her forehead with her hands she heard the sound of the bell ringing in the distance as it travelled through the school halls. Smiling to herself she placed her feet back into her boots after discarding them earlier and stood up. Brushing herself down and straightening her short she smiled to herself before retrieving the two ties form her top drawer. Wrapping her tie around her neck and doing it up so it hung loosely like the teens ties she made sure she hid her old name before heading towards Eddie's classroom before surprising him with a spot inspection.

She didn't know why she was wearing her tie, maybe it was because it reminded her of coming to this school or simply because she felt like it. The colours didn't exactly match the purple blouse she wore that day but she didn't care, she just needed to come up with an excuse as to why she was wearing an old and battered tie. Smiling at the tie that was in her hands she ran her fingers down her own. Then it came to her, the reason as to why she was wearing a tie and would soon make Mr Lawson wear his, he was rather lucky that he decided to wear a white shirt today.

Soon she arrived outside Eddie's classroom. Taking a peak through the window she smiled as she knew that the quietness of the class working hard was soon to be disturbed as she entered. Tapping on the glass of Eddie's classroom door she entered smiling at the class who were watching her.

"Spot inspection," she announced as Eddie groaned like a teenager. He didn't expect them to start today and especially with him.

"Oh great!" He answered as the class watched on in amusement as Rachel neared the sulking deputy.

"Oh c'mon Mr Lawson, I'm not going to be that harsh. Well on one condition," Rachel replied cheekily, smirking at Eddie who was now towering over her.

"And what would that be Miss Mason?" Eddie asked as the teen watched on their eyebrows raised at to why Rachel was wearing a tie and as to why she was holding another one in her left hand.

"You wear a tie," she smiled as she slung it around Eddie's neck. Eddie hated wearing tie's and she knew it.

"And why do I have to wear a tie?" Eddie asked as he watched Rachel go and take a seat near the back of the class, next to Ollie as that was the only seat spare.

"One because I said so and secondly I want to know whether to put the tie into your job description so this is a trial run," she smiled as Oliver shook his head and the class sniggered knowing their deputy never wore a tie.

"But why a Waterloo Road tie and not a lain black one?" He questioned not having realised that that tie was his old one as he started to tie the piece of material around his neck reluctantly.

"Edrych arno fe," Rachel instructed as Eddie looked down at the tie that was now done up like Rachel's. Now the class began to feel left out as their headmistress started to talk in a different language. (Look at it.)

"Fy un hen," he replied dumbfound and then looked at Rachel," you climbed a tree?" He asked as the class burst out laughing at the randomness at that question although none of them knew that the question was far from random to three people sitting in the class. Rachel nodded her head as she smirked lifting up the end of her tie to show Eddie who grinned (My old one.)

"So, what are we doing Mr Lawson? I haven't been to a maths lesson in years," she asked as the teens now resumed their work.

"Trig, Miss Mason," Eddie replied awaiting Rachel's reaction which he soon got as she groaned like the teenagers did. The class burst out laughing.

"See Mr Lawson even the head teacher doesn't like maths," Paul informed him.

"I know she doesn't because she's hopeless at it," Eddie smirked at Rachel.

"No I'm not," Rachel defended herself as Ollie shook his head and rolled his eyes. His mother was crap at maths and he wasn't going to deny it or defend her.

"Yes you are," Eddie said childishly.

"No I am NOT," Rachel said sternly as she crossed her arms across her chest, she'd only been here half a day and she was making the right impression on the students.

"What did you have in your maths A level then?" Eddie questioned as Rachel looked down embarrassed," that's what I thought," he said smugly as he walked over to Rachel and standing in front of her before placing a pen, paper, calculator and a pencil on front of her. "You said you wanted a maths lesson so you're going to have a maths lesson. Just out of interest how long ago was it since you had a lesson in maths?" Eddie said smiling at her.

"I'm sure you could work out that, maths boy. Now carry on with your lesson you've got forty five minutes to impress me now scoot," Rachel replied smugly. She wasn't stupid.

"Beth bynnag ti'n dweud," Eddie replied bowing at her before walking towards the whiteboard. (Whatever you say.)

"Un deg pedwar mlynedd," Rachel suddenly shouted out making Eddie turn around to look at her. (Fourteen years.)

"Un deg pedwar mlynedd beth?" Eddie asked confused. (Fourteen years what?)

"Ers I fi cael gwers maths," Rachel informed as Eddie shook his head and carried on with what he was writing on the board. (Since I had a maths lesson.)

Eddie carried on explaining trigonometry before handing out textbooks to each person including Rachel who simply shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. Oliver couldn't help but giggle watching his mother try and complete the questions. The silence was soon interrupted with the sound of Rachel groaning and slamming her pen down on the desk making everyone turn around to look at her. Eddie laughed to himself before making his way over.

"You still haven't changed then?" Eddie asked laughing at her.

"Not one bit," she replied grinning as Eddie crouched down to lean on the desk and started to explain to her.

"She's not going to get the hang of it Mr Lawson," Ollie whispered to his maths teachers as Rachel pretended to be hurt by her sons comment.

"How do you know?" Eddie asked the young boy in front of him not knowing that he was talking to his son.

"I tried explaining last year when I needed help. I ended up getting help off my grandparents," he whispered back so no one could here him as Eddie laughed. Rachel blushed a shade of crimson before her mind swirled back to the thought of having to tell Oliver that Eddie was his dad but he still had to keep it a secret until she was ready to tell Eddie and only God knew how long that would take.

"I thought you had your poor maths skills from your parents, Rach?" Eddie questioned knowing Rachel's mother was no good at maths and well her dad couldn't really help Ollie could he. Eddie thought as he didn't know that Rachel had a step father.

"No his fathers parents," Rachel whispered in a small voice as Eddie nodded. She was so glad that Eddie had no common sense to work out that he was his dad, "mae'n gweld dy rhieni di fel ei mam gu a dad cu hefyd," she whispered in Welsh in his ear so only he could hear. (He's sees your parents like his grand mother and grand father as well.) Eddie smiled at Oliver and then at Rachel before continued to help Rachel with her work.

"Mr Lawson, Miss Mason?" Chlo asked as the two senior members of staff turned to face her sitting in the front.

"Yes, Chlo?" Eddie asked as Rachel had no clue what her name was.

"What language are you two speaking?" Donte continued for her as Eddie looked at Rachel who smiled.

"Welsh Donte," Eddie replied as Rachel began to pick up the names.

"How do you know how to speak it, like?" Bolton asked as Eddie looked at Rachel for her to continue.

"My father was Welsh and he taught me how to speak it and when me and Mr Lawson used to work together he asked if I could teach him. So I did," Rachel informed making it up on the spot. It wasn't really lying her dad did teach her and she did help her dad teach Eddie and they used to work together in a school just not as teachers but as pupils.


	8. Sixth form ideas

_**Sorry it's short (I SEEM TO BE WRITING THAT SENTENCE A LOT RECENTLY) I know I haven't updated in a while and this is the reason for this short chapter.**_

Rachel Mason sat on the edge of the stage as she awaited for the sixth formers to arrive for their assembly. It was last period and the young adults were more than happy to be missing a lesson. The first day hadn't gone to bad for Rachel, her paperwork for that day had been completed, she's seen her best friend that she hadn't had seen since sixteen years ago and the teenagers seemed to have warmed to her. Rachel smiled at that thought, at least she didn't come across as a stuck up, strict, bossy cow on her first day. There was only one group she had not had managed to mix with and that was the teachers. It's not that she didn't want to it's just she didn't have any time.

One problem still clouded her mind, though. The one problem she knew she would have to face one day but it was also the one problem she never wanted to encounter. Rachel had to tell Oliver about his dad and she had to do it by next Friday otherwise the possibility of her whole life story could come out in front of the whole school. That was the one thing she had to avoid for as long as possible but she knew it would come out sooner or later. It always does.

Rachel was brought out of her thoughts as the first class of sixth formers came strolling into the door, being led by Eddie who eventually came and sat next to her. Rachel gave him a friendly smile as the rest of the teens came in and sat on the floor in rows, one behind each other. There was soon a sea of black and white sat in front of the two senior members of staff and a small bunch of teachers stood patiently in the back of the hall, all sceptical as to why Rachel had arranged this meeting.

"Right, is that everybody ?" Rachel asked as the hall nodded. All eyes were on her as she sat her feet dangling a few inches from the floor, "right I want the school to do a few extra things for you and the younger ones of the school. I want to ask you what you'd like to do and what we could arrange for the younger ones." Rachel explained as the teenagers looked excited. No other head teacher had ever asked them what they wanted to do.

"C'mon don't be shy, we're not going to bite," Eddie chuckled as a few of the teenagers started to put their hands up.

"Talent show," one of them shouted out as Rachel instructed for Eddie to write it down.

"Sports day," once one had suggested there was no stopping them.

"A trip."

"Sixth form barbecue on the beach."

"Teachers embarrassing themselves," Ollie shouted out as everyone laughed.

"And how would we do that?" Steph questioned, surprised that the new boy was cheeky.

"Old photo's, videos, singing, dancing. That sort of stuff, instead of them doing the talent show they do that for the last day of summer term," he shrugged, grinning evilly at Rachel as the teens around him nodded.

"I think your son has something evil planned," Eddie whispered to Rachel as she eyed Ollie suspiciously and nodded her head.

"And I want to find out what. Even if I have to go through with this," Rachel smirked as she nodded to Oliver who looked rather pleased with himself. Truth was he wanted to surprise his mother and assuming her birthday was on the last day of summer term next year he now had the perfect way. But what he didn't know is that he would find out a few secrets that would change his life.


	9. Pub

_**Bit of a twist! Not much but it's a twist nevertheless. Please let me know what you think and sorry the chapters are short they're more sort of fillers at the moment. Review! Thanks for reading.**_

Rachel sighed as she got home that day, the first day having been exhausting. Slipping her boots off and placing her bag and coat next to her sons which had been left haphazardly on the floor of the hallway, walking through the kitchen she noticed Ollie making something quick to eat as he already wore his work uniform. He didn't mind this job. Why would he it's the family business; well his mothers but his grandmother is the manager.

"What time you starting?" Rachel asked as she perched herself on one of the bar stools of the kitchen island.

"Ten minutes," Ollie replied a mouthful of toast as he tied his shoes up," you doing anything with the staff tonight?" He questioned as his mother groaned,

"Going to the pub. God knows which one. Eddie's picking me up in five minutes. Do you need a lift?" Rachel asked as Oliver shook his head.

"No I'll be fine," he reassured as he went around and gave his mother a peck on the cheek," enjoy. Love you."

"Love you too!" Rachel called as she heard the front door slam shut. Sighing she placed her head in her hands. She really wanted to stay in tonight but she needed to get to know the staff some more. Hearing the door bell ring she groaned, standing from the stool she made her way to the front door and swung it open to see a stupidly smiling Eddie on the other side.

"C'mon stop being so moody," he teased as Rachel rolled her eyes before placing her boots back on and grabbing her handbag. Making her way over to Eddie's car she flopped into the front seat as Eddie chuckled to himself, getting into the driver seat he turned to face her. That's when Rachel suddenly realised something, sitting bolt right up in her seat.

"You've still got this old car then?" She questioned as she rummaged through the glove compartment.

"Yep and it runs perfectly fine. She was new when I first had her. Mum and dad kept her when I went to uni," Eddie explained.

"I know," Rachel stated matter-of-factly as she carried on rummaging.

Eddie smiled as Rachel found an old photo at the back of the compartment. Pulling it out she wiped the dust off of it and ran her fingers over the photo before smiling sadly at it," I remember that day," Eddie smiled as he pointed at the photo that was now in Rachel's hands. It was a photo that they took in one of them booths at a funfair on his last year in Waterloo Road.

Flashback.

"C'mon Eddie!" Amanda shouted as she dragged him by the hand over to the photo booth.

"Slow down Mands! It's not as if it's going to grow legs and wonder off," Eddie replied sarcastically as he was still being dragged by Amanda.

"I know that Eddie. I'm not stupid," she replied as they reached the photo booth and both of them stepped in closing the curtain behind them. Eddie sat down on the single white plastic stool as Amanda sat on his knee. Handing her some money she placed it into the slots and picked the setting she wanted.

"Nice photo and then stupid ones," she instructed as Eddie nodded. The flash going off many a time before they came to the last photo.

"We have twenty seconds on what we do before the last photo," Eddie spoke quickly.

"I don't know," Amanda shrugged as an idea popped into his head. He had ten seconds for her to get used to it. Quickly he crashed his lips on hers as he kissed her gently, the surprise on her face slowly fading away as she responded just in time for the final photo to be taken. A few seconds later Eddie pulled away from her with a sheepish look on his face but it adorned a cheeky smile.

"What was that for?" Mandy teased as she hit him gently on the arm, giggling.

"I just wanted a photo of me kissing my best friend. Is there anything wrong with that?" He replied cheekily as the exited the photo booth and collected the photos.

"Nothing at all."

Present Day.

"I remember that day too," Rachel smiled as she handed Eddie the photos. Eddie took out his wallet and placed them inside.

"Right. Ready to go and socialise with your new staff?" Eddie asked as Rachel groaned again. She was tired and desperate just to snuggle up in her duvet," I'll take that as a yes then," Eddie chuckled as he started the car and pulled out of her drive.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as she glanced out of the window.

"To the pub," Eddie replied sarcastically as he turned a corner.

"I know that but which one?" She asked as Eddie shook his head.

"It's surprise," he said as Rachel slumped back in her seat. Staring out of the window she began to regain her bearings as she shot up out of her seat as Eddie parked in the car parking space, facing the cosy pub.

"You've got to be kidding me?" She asked as she stared out in front of her. Eddie having forgotten what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked stupidly as Rachel swatted his arm.

"Who used to own this pub?" She questioned him as a sudden look of realisation hit his face.

"Your dad. The staff had never tried here before and they wanted to today," he whispered looking down at his lap.

"I'm not mad, Eddie it's just... I kinda own it now and Oliver's working tonight and my mother still lives here," Rachel sighed as she got out of the car.

"You own it? So does that mean I get free drinks?" He asked cheekily as they neared the entrance.

"Don't push your luck," Rachel said nudging him in the arm as she prepared to go in. She was going to regret the decision on having a karaoke night.


End file.
